I believe in you
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Emma is feeling pretty down and Dean comes up with an idea to cheer her up, but he's not that excited about it. {Established Emma/Dean} {Birthday Fic for ramenreignss}


**Okay, so this is a birthday fic for typhoidcandy on tumblr, or ramenreignss as she's known here on fanfic. She had made a post that she'd like some Demma fanfic for her birthday and I thought why not. I haven't written anything in awhile and I thought it would be a nice challenge for me to write Demma since I've only done it once during my 20 kisses fic. This came out a lot more angsty than I originally planned so I hope she doesn't mind.  
>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.<br>**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Emma hadn't been feeling like herself for the last couple months. Ever since that stupid incident with the self check-out machine, she hadn't been on TV as much as she wanted to. After that incident Emma had sworn to never use those stupid machines again. She didn't care how long the lines were, she was going to a cashier from now on. Emma plopped down next to Summer who looked beyond pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked her as she turned to face the monitor that was sitting in front of them when she heard her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose's entrance music hit.

"Nattie," Summer hissed which made Emma raise her eyebrow questioningly.

"What'd she do now?" Emma asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, the usual," Summer complained, "I was talking to Rosa, and Nattie just came up, and started talking to Rosa as if I wasn't even there."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude," Emma replied as she kept her eyes focused on the monitor. She knew Nattie and Summer despised each other, but she didn't want to think that Nattie could be that rude.

"Well, she did and after Rosa told her that she was talking to me, Nattie rolled her eyes and said that I could wait. I mean can you believe that?" Summer ranted.

"You two need to figure out a way to sort out your differences," Emma stated as she winced slightly as Dean took a nasty clothesline.

"That'll never happen," Summer swore as she turned her attention to her bubbly friend, "So, what's eating you?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked not looking away from the monitor.

"I know something is bothering you. I can see it all over your face," Summer explained.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Emma lied not wanting to talk about her frustrations.

"Come on, Em. I bitch to you all the time. What's up?" Summer demanded as she grabbed Emma's hand effectively drawing Emma's attention away from the monitor and towards Summer.

"Talk to me," Summer again demanded. Sometimes she hated how demanding Summer could be, especially when she wanted to know what was wrong with Emma or Paige, but at that moment she was grateful for it.

"I'm just sick of not being on TV as much as I'd like," she admitted with a deep sigh.

"Are they still pissed at you about the check-out thing?" Summer asked and Emma nodded, "That's so stupid. You know Paige and I are still pissed at them for even firing you over that. I mean can you say overdramatic much?"

"You two were pissed? You should have seen Dean," Emma said as she thought about how Dean had reacted. He had been with her when she had gotten the call. Emma had felt like her whole world had fallen apart when she had been told that she had been released. She couldn't believe it. Everything she had worked so hard for gone because of a stupid mix-up. When she had finally been able to speak and told Dean that she'd been fired he had lost his damn mind. It had taken Emma almost a half an hour to calm him down. Emma had been genuinely afraid of what he would have done if she hadn't of calmed him down. When she had gotten the second call telling her that after further review they had realized they'd reacted harshly towards her and had rehired her, Emma had felt like she was going nuts. Dean was actually even angrier when she had told him that she was rehired. He spent a good hour just ranting and raving about how they couldn't play with people's emotions like this and what kind of sick company were they working for.

"Yeah, you do have a point," Summer agreed, "I remember when you told Paige and I. The amount of times I had to listen to him talk about it, I swear about drove me up the wall. I mean I'm glad he cared so much, but Jesus." Emma chuckled at Summer's annoyance. Summer and Dean weren't close and seemed to piss each other off all the time, but they tolerated each other for her.

"What are you two doing over here without me?" The two blondes turned to see Paige heading their way.

"We were just sitting here talking about how the company we work for are complete assholes to Emma," Summer explained.

"Summer, don't say stuff like that so loud. Someone could hear you," Emma warned.

"I don't care. It is bullshit how horribly they've been treating you," Summer argued, "You deserve better."

"I agree," Paige said as she plopped down in the seat next to Emma, "You should be on the show every week."

"I may not be on every week, but I am on enough," Emma said trying to defend the WWE.

"Are you kidding?" Paige barked, "Having to fight Alicia for three straight weeks on Superstars and then be put in a tag match with AJ against me and Alicia and then abandoned by AJ doesn't sound that great to me Emma. You deserve better." Emma knew her friends were right, but she didn't want her mind to go to that negative place. She wanted to stay positive and hope that she'd get her shot at something big.

"Your man won," Emma looked up at the monitor at the sound of Summer's voice and sure enough Dean was standing in the middle of the ring with his arm being raised by the ref.

"I've got to go," Emma said as she stood, "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye," the two called after her.

"No, but seriously she does need to be on TV more," Summer stated as turned towards Paige.

"I know," Paige agreed, "Hopefully soon, she will be."

**OoOoOo**

Emma was in the locker room grabbing her stuff. She didn't even know why she brought her stuff anymore, they rarely used her. With a huff of annoyance at both the situation and herself, she left the locker room. A smile graced her face when she saw Dean waiting for her outside the door.

"Hey, you," she greeted him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, yourself," he responded as he pulled her towards him, "So, Summer and Paige cornered me, and were bitching at me about how you were sad, and how I needed to fix that." Emma groaned in annoyance. She knew her friends meant well, but she didn't want to keep talking about this. She just wanted to go back to the hotel, spend time with her boyfriend, and forget about everything else.

"What's going on, Blondie?" Emma felt her smile return at him calling her by her nickname. She loved when he called her "Blondie" and smiling and being happy with Dean is what she needed right now.

"Nothing," Emma told him as she pulled back from him, "I was just in a bad mood earlier and I talked it all out with Paige and Summer. I'm fine now. Don't worry." Dean studied her, and could clearly see that she wasn't okay, and whatever had bummed her out earlier was still affecting her now. Dean wanted to know what was wrong with Emma because he never liked to see her upset. A sad Emma equaled a sad Dean and neither wanted that. He was about to question her about it, but decided it would probably be better to talk about it back at the hotel.

"Okay," he nodded as he grabbed her hand, "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Emma replied as they headed towards the exit.

**OoOoOo**

The car ride to the hotel was quiet which was unusual for them because Emma was usually the chatterbox of the two and the fact that she stayed silent the whole ride made Dean even more anxious. He knew that whatever had been bothering Emma earlier was still bothering her, and making her sadder, and Dean knew he had to do something to bring his bubbly girlfriend out of this funk she was in. When they entered their room, Emma collapsed on the bed.

"Tired?" Dean asked as he plopped down next to her.

"Something like that," Emma murmured.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," Dean groaned and Emma looked at him in confusion, "What is wrong, Emma?"

"Nothi-"

"Don't say 'nothing' because I know something is wrong. You haven't been acting like yourself since we left the arena," Dean exclaimed, "You can't fool me Emma. I know when something is bothering you and I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Emma felt her eyes start to get misty. She should have known that she couldn't hide how she was feeling from Dean. He could read her like a book.

"It's really nothing," Dean looked like he was about to argue, but Emma put her hand over his mouth to stop him, "I've just been feeling really down about how little I'm being used." Dean studied her to see if that was really what was wrong and when he was satisfied that was it, he pulled her hand from his mouth.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"Because I'm making a big deal about something that I can't control," she cried as a few stray tears made their way down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away not wanting to cry over this.

"I should be grateful for what I am given, but sometimes I just get so frustrated that I'm not used more and I just want to prove to them that I'm more than my mistake. That I can give them great matches, awesome promos, fantastic feuds, and that one day I can be the Divas champion, but it's hard sometimes to think that way when I know they don't believe in me," Emma cried as the tears fell freely. Dean pulled Emma towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He hated seeing her upset and he hated the WWE even more for making her feel this way. While Dean loved working for the WWE, he did hate how they treated Emma like shit, especially over a damn mistake with a self check-out. He had been glad Emma had been there to stop him because he wasn't sure what he would have done when she told him that they had fired her. When Emma had calmed down Dean pulled her back and wiped the stray tears from her face. He gently kissed her forehead, both her cheeks, and then finally her lips. Emma sighed into the kiss and felt her eyes start to water again. Emma sometimes was surprised with how sweet, and tender Dean could be, and in that moment she really needed this and it touched her heart.

"I believe in you," Emma felt the tears fall again at his words. Dean pulled away from Emma so that he could look into her eyes.

"I believe in you and I'm not the only one. Paige, Summer, and all your EMMAcrats or whatever the hell you call them believe in you," Emma chuckled at him actually using the word she called her fans. She'd never heard him say it before and it made her happy and giggly.

"Who gives a fuck what creative and anyone else in management thinks. Your fans, your friends, and I all know how talented and badass you are. They will see it one day. When they do finally see how much the WWE Universe loves you they will feel like complete jackasses for not giving you your push sooner," Dean said as he wiped the tears falling from her eyes, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Emma whispered. Dean rested his forehead against hers and they just sat there for a little bit. Emma took in Dean's words and knew they were true, she did believe him.

"I'm going to go wash my face," she announced as she pulled away from him.

"Okay," he said as he watched her head towards the bathroom. While Emma was in the bathroom Dean quickly racked his brain for some way to make Emma smile. While his words had definitely made her feel better he could tell that she still wasn't back to her old self. Suddenly, an idea struck Dean that he knew would make her laugh and for a second he tried to think of something else, but quickly realized that it was the only thing that would work. _The things I do for love_, Dean thought as he grabbed Emma's phone and searched for what he needed.

**OoOoOo**

Once Emma was satisfied with how she looked she exited the bathroom and halted when she saw Dean pacing.

"What's wrong?" Emma inquired growing concerned since she noticed he had her phone in his hand.

"Sit down," he ordered.

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Look, I need you to sit down," Dean stated. Emma hesitantly made her way to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Dean continued to pace and fiddle with her phone.

"Dean, what's wrong and why do you have my phone?" Emma asked.

"I need it," he explained as he placed it on top of the TV that was beside him.

"What for?" Emma asked.

"This," he stated before their room was filled with the sound of Emma's entrance theme. Emma felt her eyes grow large and her mouth hang open in shock as Dean started to march in place. She continued to watch in shock as he started to move his arms from left to right like she did during her entrance. Emma quickly brought her hands up to her mouth to smother the sound of her laughter. Ever since she had started dating Dean, she had begged him to do her dance and every time he refused. Emma couldn't contain her laughter anymore and began to roar with laughter. Dean smirked as he continued to do the ridiculous dance as he watched Emma laugh so hard he was sure she was going to be crying again. Finally the song ended and Dean stood there watching as Emma tried to regain control of her laughter.

"I'm s-sorry...I sh-shouldn't be laughing...but that w-was so funny," she barely got out through her laughter.

"Well, then I succeeded," Dean proclaimed, "I wanted to make you laugh."

"Oh my god," Emma gasped as she finally started to calm down, "That was the best thing I've ever seen. I wish I had recorded it."

"No way!" Dean cried.

"Don't worry I didn't, but you know what would be better," Emma hinted as she stood up and grabbed her phone.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"This," Emma stated as her music filled the room once more, but this time she was the one dancing. Dean watched amused as Emma did her dance.

"Come on, Dean," Emma told him as she made her way over to him.

"Nope," he replied, "I already did the stupid dance once and that's all you're going to get." Emma stood in front of him and gave him her best pouty, sad face.

"That's not going to work on me," Dean swore as he turned his attention away from her. Emma continued to make the face and Dean tried to not look at her, but was failing miserably.

"Fine," he relented as he started to dance with her. Emma chuckled as they danced and while Dean still felt stupid, he decided it was worth it to see her smile. Emma continued to dance with him feeling all the stress and sadness from today melt away. She knew there would be other days where she'd feel this way again, but for the moment that was all forgotten because she was with Dean and he was dancing with her. Dean wrapped his arms around Emma and pulled her towards him. He placed his lips on hers and Emma tried to not smile, but she couldn't help it. She pulled back and cupped his face.

"I love you," she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips. Dean smiled and returned the kiss. He was happy that he had brought Emma out of her funk and while he swore he'd never do this dance again, it had done its job and had made her smile. Dean pulled back slightly and chuckled when Emma tried to bring his lips back to hers.

"I love you, too, Blondie." He murmured against her lips which made Emma smile bigger. Today had started out really crappy, but because of Dean it was ending on a lot happier note.

**Well, that's it. This was my first time really writing a Demma fic and I hope I did justice to this ship since I know so many people love it.  
>I hope typhoidcandy enjoyed it and I hope she has a very happy birthday. Please review and tell me what you thought. <strong>  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


End file.
